


Mocha

by Universe of Prince (PrinceThomas)



Series: Tales of Amatina [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Courting Rituals, Falling In Love, Gen, Love Confessions, Original Fiction, Other, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceThomas/pseuds/Universe%20of%20Prince
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: Tales of Amatina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001451
Kudos: 1





	Mocha

Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince that ruled all over the kingdom of Anamatina named Apollo. He was known far and wide through his calm and cordial temperament that enraptured even the most wild of spirits. His polished oaked eyes and sunflower golden hair made Apollo not only wise, but also beautiful. Despite those facts, Apollo could never seem to find a suitable bride. 

  
One evening, Apollo hosted a ball to hopefully find himself a bride. He had made up his mind that if he did not find a spouse at the ball, he was to give up forever. At his ball, Apollo dressed his best in golds that the sun itself envied. The charming smile he put on made many noblewomen swoon, but he found a connection with none. Yes, they were all beautiful, but Apollo felt wrong about marrying for only appearances. With a defeated sigh, Apollo went to sit at his throne.

Suddenly, a loud cheering erupted through the ballroom, as a crowd had formed around something as the band played. Apollo knitted his brow and weaved his way through the crowd of extravagantly dressed nobles as the sound of shoes clacking and singing became stronger. When Apollo finally caught a glimpse of the noble responsible, he was stunned silent at their immense beauty. Their rose red shirt and trousers praised their dark chocolate hair perfectly and the whimsical look in their honey gold eyes made Apollo believe in love at first sight.

When the two locked eyes, Apollo’s heart leaped and his face flushed pink. The noble in red approached him with a bow and a smile that rivaled that of a baby’s. “Hey there ‘highness!” They chirped with a small laugh. “I’m Noble Mocha! Pleasure to meet’cha!” Their voice flowed like silk, despite how quickly it came and went. 

“Mocha, you say? A-erm, a pleasure to meet you as well, of-of course.” Apollo replied as he tried to wave away his nerves. Mocha nodded and lifted their head towards Apollo. 

“I’m called Mocha ‘cause of my hair! My kingdom calls my hair its most prized possession! You can feel it if you want!” Apollo swallowed his juvenile shyness as he let his hand reach towards them, but as soon as Apollo touched Mocha’s cloud-like hair, he jerked back, red faced and mortified by his actions. 

“It’s well- it’s very nice, Noble Mocha. May I, if it is alright with you, have this dance?” Apollo requested politely as he offered his hand to Mocha’s. With a giggle that made the world brighter, they agreed and took his hand for a dance. Their hands fit together as if they were puzzle pieces. The sparks of affection bloomed in Apollo more than he had ever felt in his life! The way Mocha smiled, their interesting stories and cute ramblings he could listen to for hours! Everything Mocha did and said was absolutely perfect to Apollo simply because it came from Mocha’s lips.

By the time the evening went and the guests returned home, Apollo practically begged for Mocha to formally write him a letter so that they might not lose the friendship they had started. Mocha enthusiastically agreed, as Mocha was always open to friendships and new blossoming of companionship. The first wait drove Apollo almost to madness, which was evident by the multitudes of elegiac poems he wrote for a lost love in mourning, but the minute he had received Mocha’s letter, the poems of lovesick mourning stopped and he obsessed over every word he chose to write back.

As the two wrote back and forth and visited each other’s respective kingdoms, Apollo fell deeper and deeper into love’s entrapment. Apollo gifted Mocha an heirloom medallion, and Mocha gifted Apollo with freshly made flower crowns and with a childish kiss to his cheek. Apparently, that was commonplace to kiss people in thanks for gifts in Mocha’s walk of life. Throughout the years that Mocha fell into his life, Apollo’s heart melted and wailed in joy as he devoted his life to courting and amusing Mocha.

When Mocha visited Apollo’s castle for the most recent time, they gifted Apollo a handmade ring that bore a sun ornament in the middle. Apollo made it a point to not faint or cry in excitement at Mocha’s gift. Since Mocha had gifted him such a significant piece of jewelry, Apollo knew that Mocha would agree to the next step of courtship! In the dead of evening, when Mocha had fallen asleep in their official room in Apollo’s castle, the prince commissioned a metalworker to work his magic for almost triple the price. Needless to say, the jeweler got to his forge immediately. 

The next morning, Apollo took Mocha to the royal gardens, where he handcrafted Mocha a carnation flower crown before he walked them to the highest hill that overlooked the entire garden’s beauty. With a shallow bite to his lower lip and a shake in his hand, Apollo presented Mocha with the ring he had obtained. The ring was silver with a string of jewels in a rainbow band in the center.

“My Mocha, my love for you proceeds life itself! My heart soars over the widest oceans and ventures over the most perilous of mountains for you. You are my sun, moon, and stars that bring light and joy into my heart. It is with great anticipation that I present this ring to you, as a proposal for you to be mine.” 

Mocha laughed nervously at the sudden confession of love. They scooted slightly away from Apollo with a frantic aversion of their eyes. “Wait a second Apollo, what? Marry you?” They asked as their eyebrows furrowed in befuddlement. “We’ve only been courting since yesterday!”

“Beg pardon? _Yesterday?_ Have-haven’t we been courting for years now?” Apollo responded in just as much confusion. 

“Yeah I uh, gave you the ring? That kinda said, well, the way I saw it was- ‘hey, I like you, wasn’t that obvious?”

“I thought we have been mutually courting since the ball!” Apollo exclaimed, not in any rage nor frustration though, but only perplexion. After all, it was ungentlemanlike to raise a voice at anyone.

“The ball!? Apollo, I literally just realized that I loved you!”

“And I’ve loved you every second since!”

Both stopped and stared at each other. Then, Mocha let out a little laugh. Mocha’s giggle caused Apollo to laugh as well! The two laughed louder and louder until they both bordered on hysteria. They had been such rampant fools!

“Well, maybe not right now, but I’d love to marry you _someday_ ‘highness!” Mocha pushed out through her exuberant cheer.

“That works for me, my love!” Apollo chimed through his fit of laughter.

They continued to laugh the whole day and forever more, for they lived happily ever after.


End file.
